She's right
by IsabellaIsles
Summary: What if Jane hadn't had a miscarriage? How would her life of changed with the presence of a child.
1. Chapter 1

Author: IsabellaIsles

1\. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3

Rated: M - English - Family/Romance - Reviews: 11 - Published: 04-17-14 - Updated: 09-10-15

id:10277694

**Hello there! This idea was floating in my head and I had to get it out! Now I'm not sure how developed all one year olds are at talking, I'm going by my nephew who's just turned one.**

**I don't own Maura Isles or Jane Rizzoli, though I wish I did!**

**x**

"Why do we need all this food for a first birthday Maur? It's only ma and the boys coming over, and anyway his birthday isn't for another three days" The detective whined as she placed yet another tray full of food into the oven before turning to a guilty looking Maura.

"I know that look, who else have you invited?"

"I haven't... um invited anyone else" Maura flustered as she turned away from the brunette.

"Hives Maura, who did you invite?"

Taking a breath before explaining Maura made herself busy in the kitchen "Just some of the parents at the mommy and baby group we go to"

"You mean the mommy and baby group you take Henry to?"

"Jane they're a really lovely group of people, and I thought it would be an enjoyable afternoon for Henry" She explained as she stood in front of the detective "I just thought having some children who are around his age would be a good way for him to make friends, and for us to get to know other parents"

"Maur I don't even know these people and you've invited them into your home, your home that so happens to be a part time home for my son. I don't feel comfortable with that"

Analysing Jane's reaction had made Maura believe her intentions had been taken the wrong way. She had been taking Henry to the 'Mommy and Baby' group since he was five months old. Convincing Jane to come along had proven difficult as she refused to be surrounded by 'judgemental soccer moms'. This had led Maura to attend the once a week sessions on her own.

"You're making a big deal out of this Jane. Henry needs to be with babies of his own age, that way he can learn the meaning of sharing and what it s like to play with others. Not to mention the slightly older children will influence him into talking more"

"I understand that but-" A soft cry came through the baby monitor before Jane had a chance to finish.

Making her way to the second floor of Maura's house, Jane made the familiar journey to the former guest room which had been turned into Henry's nursery.

Maura had told Jane of the room formation a week after they had found out the sex. Knowing that Jane's current apartment didn't have enough room for a suitable sized nursery to accommodate the new arrival, Maura had sought out the help of a decorator. To say that Jane was surprised was an understatement, the shear shock of what her best friend had done for her and the increase in hormones had brought the guarded and reserved detective to tears.

Entering the room and making her way to the white convertible crib in the corner, Jane was met by the damp brown eyes of her son who was babbling away to his stuffed lion that he had tightly gripped in his hands.

"Hey little guy, has someone had enough sleep for the afternoon" Jane cooed as she bent over and picked her son up.

Henry immediately buried his head into his mothers chest as she gently rubbed his back. Looking at the child there was no doubt that he was Jane's son. He had inherited her dark brown eyes that drew you in the second you locked a gaze with them. His dark hair, again inherited from his mother and his prompt jawline.

Gently swaying her son who was comfortably snuggled in her arms, Jane was able to once again study the nursery. She had to admit, it had become her favourite room in Maura's modern themed house. It wasn't because her best friend had this room created out of care but the way the room felt welcoming and homely all at once.

The detective's favourite part of her son's nursery was the corner adjacent to the crib, an old wooden rocking chair sat comfortably. Maura had told Jane the story of how her grandmother passed the chair down to Constance when they had adopted Maura, which meant it was only right that it was passed down. Jane smiled at the countless amount of times she had of found Maura lightly snoozing in the chair with Henry on her chest, it was part of a routine that was comforting for both the child and Maura.

Next to the rocking hair, was a sanded down dresser. The dresser displayed two photos all in their own individual frames. The frames closest to the chair held a photo of Maura, Henry and Jane asleep on Jane's single sofa in her old apartment. She remembers that evening clearly.

_"Maur please can you come over, he's been crying for the past three hours and I don't know what to do with him.. please can you come" A distraught Jane cried on the phone, as she cradled the recently newborn baby._

_"I'm on my way, just calm down" The rushed reply came from Maura._

_Walking round the apartment with a crying baby, Jane was pleased to hear the sound of the apartment door opening and to see the sigh of Maura walking straight in only to retrieve Henry from her and cradle him in her own arms._

_Holding him close to her chest, Maura swayed gently stroking the head. Glancing behind her she was met with the sight of Jane slouched on the sofa with her head in her hands. Without seeing her face, Maura knew that the brunette was silently crying._

_Minutes went by and the little boy still hadn't settled, his cries only got louder "Jane I think you should phone Angela, you can't possibly get your head clear with Henry crying, you need to sleep"_

_By the time Angela had arrived, Jane swore her eardrums had burst. The sound of her son crying was now so familiar she almost felt immune._

_"Oh no why is my poor grandbaby crying? Jane what did you do to him?" Angela yelped as she took the baby from Maura's arms._

_"Jane come here" Maura motioned for her to come and lay down on the sofa, patting her knee, the brunette led her head on her best friend's knees._

_"Maur I'm just so tired, so so tired" Maura gently ran her hands through the brunette's locks, occasionally grazing her nails along Jane's scalp._

_After spending a while singing a gentle Italian lullaby to her grandson, Angela turned around with a now sleeping Henry to find his mother in a deep sleep, head buried in an equally sleeping Maura's lap._

_"What are we going to do with them Henry Angelo" Lightly placing Henry on Jane's chest and seeing her snake her arms around the baby, Angela had quickly snapped a photo of the sleeping trio and left quietly._

The second photo was minutes after Henry was born and had been placed in his mother's arms. One of Jane's hands was in his little clench fist and the other cradled him to her chest. Jane's uncontrolled mane was stuck to the sweat on her neck, which had been the result of a fifteen hour labour. Glancing at the photo she found it hard to believe that the small baby in the photo was now the almost one year old who she had in her arms.

Bouncing Henry in her arms, Jane looked down at the little boy "Shall we go see Maura?"

"Rahrah?" The little boy mumbled.

"Rahrah is downstairs, let's go see her" The mom smiled as she made her way back to the kitchen

Maura was still in the kitchen when Jane returned, she had been waiting for her so they could continue their conversation.

"Who's that Henry?" Jane spoke as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Henry" Maura beamed as she retrieved the small child from his mother's arms.

Watching Maura interact with Henry was Jane's favourite way to past time, the two had an unexplainable bond that grew tighter every time they spent time together. Maura's maternal side always glowed whenever she was around Henry, the smiles her best friend would produced always made Jane elated that Maura was able to connection with he child who she loved dearly.

"Anyway Maur, who are these parents coming? And do they even know that Henry is raised by a single mom who happens to be a homicide detective?" Jane sighed, she knew she'd have to finish the conversation and to at least look a little bit interested when the parents arrived to Henry's birthday.

Still engrossed in the now awake child, Maura began to enlighten Jane " There's only three of them coming, it's not like I invited all 20 babies that are in the class. Olivia is three weeks older then Henry, so her mother Charlotte was delighted at the idea of us having them both over. Shannon is a paramedic she's coming with her two year told Max, oh Jane he is utterly adorable" as she hoisted Henry to her other hip "and then there's Tina who is coming along with her son Finn. So you see Jane they aren't parents with bad backgrounds or troublesome children. I made sure we weren't exposing Henry to anything bad"

"Exposing him to anything bad, these babies aren't thieves or bullies. It's not like I'll have to arrest one on suspicion on thieving a milk bottle!"

"Jane you know what I mean, I don't want to let Henry play with a child who snatches and behaves badly"

Waving the conversation off, Jane began preparing Henry's lunch as she knew there was a high chance that Angela was going to try and feed him sugary food at the party.

"Oh and they think Henry has two moms" Maura added as she sat Henry in the high chair.

"Two moms? What did you tell them?" A shocked Jane whipped around to face Maura.

"I didn't tell them anything, I simply invited them to Henry's party and another parent told me it was a lovely sight to see Henry growing up with two moms. I didn't bother correcting her, because we both know the situation. I mean Henry has a fathe-"

"Maura do not finish that sentence" Jane's tone of voice had instantly changed as she slammed the cupboard door shut and made her way to the high chair.

"Why shouldn't I? It's the truth isn't it? Henry has a mother and a father"

"Has Casey been here for Henry in the past year? Was he there when I was giving birth to his son? No he wasn't" Jane snapped back, sighing to herself she went back to feeding Henry the mixture of puréed vegetables.

"I wasn't justifying Casey's actions Jane so there's no need to retaliate. I was simply saying that he does have a father. His birth certificate says he has a mother and a father. Why are you denying it?"

"Can you drop it?! I don't want to talk about it Maura"

Realising if she went any further it would push Jane into a foul mood, Maura ended the conversation and carried on doing the preparations for the party. Looking behind her Jane noticed the apprehensive look on the medical examiners face. Making sure she had finished feeding Henry, Jane carried him into the lounge and placed in the play pen. She stood over and watched her son press all the buttons on the light up toy, turning away she made her way back into the kitchen.

"Maur come here" Jane announced as she sat at the breakfast bar.

Doing as she was told, Maura sat opposite the brunette with her head bowed. Instantly she was overcome with a sense of warmth as she felt Jane's hands in her own.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, it just infuriates me how Casey hasn't contacted me since I told him I was pregnant. It's not me that's suffering it's Henry' A deflated Jane spoke.

"I understand you Jane but you can't snap me everytime I mention Casey okay?"

"I know Maur and I'm sorry, it's just you're more of a parent to Henry the his own father is. You've been here since the night I found out I was pregnant. You converted your guest room into a nursery, you went to all those stupid pregnancy classes with me, and even stayed with me when those hormones made me act like a bitch"

"Language Jane"

The detective sighed as focused her sight on anything in the room but Maura "I know, I'm sorry. It's just.. he's my son you know"

Placing her finger underneath Jane's chin, Maura gently moved her gaze back to her own "Everyone knows Henry is your son Jane, you only have to look a the boy to notice how much of a clone he is to you. We knew that anyway, your genes are more dominant. I understand that you don't want to bring up Casey, but one day Henry is going to ask you who his dad is, and I can't have you snapping a him like you did to me. What if he overhears a conversation and wonders who this Casey Jones is that everyone's bad mouthing? He has a right to know"

"Its not like he's going to find his birth certificate and read every single little detail" Jane muttered.

"He will eventually find it Jane and when he sees Casey's name underneath the father title what are you going to say then?"

"imayormaynothaveputcaseyonit" The detective mumbled before moving away from her best friend, she wasn't sure what reaction she was going to have.

"Jane Rizzoli please tell me I didn't just hear what I though I heard?" Maura was now standing her ground, with her hands on her hips.

"It's not like Casey is going to be present in his life Maura" Jane made her way back over to the playpen and lifted Henry back into her arms, feeling he need to be close to her son, Jane held the little boy tight to her chest.

"I cannot believe you Jane! You didn't put his own father on his birth certificate? He may not be in his life but he has a right Jane" Maura was completely astounded "I gave you one job Jane, one job!Now I understand why you never showed me the certificate"

"Can you not raise your voice, you know Henry doesn't like it" Trying to preoccupy Henry, Jane gave him her detectives badge, the gold colour had always attracted Henry's attention.

"You think I don't know that Jane? You really think I'm that clueless over what Henry likes and doesn't like?"

Walking over to where Jane was, Maura carried on "I know that Henry doesn't like loud voices, if he hears one his nose starts twitching and he wants to be held. In he morning he likes to placed in the bed with you, or with me so he can curl against the pillow and try to bite the corner. I know his favourite toy is the stuffed lion Angela brought him when she took TJ to the carnival. I know he doesn't like the organic tasteless crisps that we brought him. I know that spot on his stomach that you have to tickle when you're changing his nappy otherwise he'll fidget. My favourite thing is that when he's being put to sleep, he has to have his right eyebrow stroked or you won't get him to sleep. So don't tell me what I do and do not know about him"

Once she had finished, Maura could feel the tears making their way out of her eye. Ignoring Jane's attempt to get her attention, Maura quickly left the kitchen and made her escape towards her bedroom.

"I think I've upset rahrah Henry" Jane admitted as she bounced the little boy who was talking to himself.

In return, the little boy looked up at his mother with his mouth open "rahrah no?"

Laying on her bed facing the window, the medical examiner made the effort to try and stop the tears from running down her cheek. Focusing on one spot on the window ledge, she blocked all the sounds out from around her and tried to control her breathing.

Entering the room Jane placed Henry down on the bed, he crawled towards Maura and started to climb over her legs "rahrah rahrah" he screeched as he patted her hips.

Sitting down next to her best friend, Jane began to softly talk "Maur can you look a me? Please?"

Obeying her friend Maura sat up and pulled Henry into her lap, the little boy sat contently in her lap as he played with the bracelet that hugged her wrist.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way Maur, I know you have Henry's best interests at heart. You know him more I do, and I gave birth to the kid. He has a special bond with you, he's so attached to you, anyone can see it. I'm sorry I didn't put Casey's name on the birth certificate , I just didn't want Henry to find it one day wonder why this mysterious man is put in the father section when he hasn't been in his life before"

"I love him like he's my own" Maura whispered as she kissed the mop of brown hair.

"Henry loves you too, can you forgive me for how I've treated you today?"

Glancing up at the brunette, Maura's dimples broke out as she grinned at Jane "There's nothing to forgive Jane, I'm sorry for this morning"

Leaning in to brush a wave of hair that covered Jane's face, Maura stared deeply into her eyes "Can I just ask you one question and that's it, why didn't you put his name on it?"

"I didn't want and I still don't want Henry to know that his dad doesn't care about him. When I told him he wasn't pleased. I mean I had sent the ring back and three months later I rang him back saying I was having his baby in sixth months. I thought it was be easier not to put him on there, then Henry won't be disappointed in the future"

"Henry isn't going to ask about his dad any-time soon, he has you"

Nudging her arm slightly Jane went on "He has you too Maur"

Smiling at her best friend, Maura lifted the boy in the air and was rewarded by the comforting sound of Henry's giggles. Lifting him once again, Maura spoke to him in a cheery tone "We're a family right Henry? Me you and your mama huh?"

Turning his head to the side, Henry stretched out his little arms in Jane's direction "mama!"

Leaning forward to where Maura was sat, Jane began to talk to the little boy "She's right little guy, we're a family"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So initially this was only going to be a one shot, but I've had some PM's who want me to carry this storyline on. This chapter is split into two, I'm currently writing the second half so you know never when it could be up ;). **

**Please review, I would appreciate all feedback xox.**

"I suppose we should start getting ready for Henry's party" Jane sighed. The detective was content just sitting on the bed with her two favourite people.

"Oh my god Jane, there's food in the oven!" A shell shocked Maura spoke as she quickly but carefully passed the boy over before making her way out the room.

Laughing to herself Jane carried Henry towards his nursery "Rahrah's funny isn't she Henry?" Bouncing the little boy on her hip, she opened the dresser and retrieved the clothes that Maura had brought earlier in the week specifically for today's party.

"I wonder what Maura brought for you to wear eh Henry? What's the bet it's a shirt with a silk tie?!" Glancing at down at her son, she was met with a two teeth grin "she loves to spoil you doesn't she."

Jane herself was eager to see what Maura had chosen for Henry's birthday outfit. When purchasing it Maura had told her overly stubborn best friend that under no circumstances was she to look at the outfit prior to the party. Jane who never had any patience in the first place had found the anticipation very difficult.

Opening the bag Jane pulled out the tightly wrapped clothes. The clothes she was presented with were completely the opposite to what she imagined Maura had brought. There in front of her was a pure white buttoned baby grow that had matching grey bottoms, on the front of the grow was a material red dickey bow "Least you'll look smart Henry, even if you're wearing a dickey bow forty years too early."She couldn't help but laugh at the outfit. Placing Henry down on the softened rug that lay on the floor, she began to dress him in the birthday outfit.

/

" Oh Janie doesn't he look handsome!" Angela squealed as she took Henry from his mother's arms. As she grasped the little body in her hands, the older women held him up in the air and gently shook him. Seeing the smile on his face caused the three women in the room to break out in smiles as well.

Looking confused Jane walked over to her best friend "and when did my overly hyper ma arrive?"

"I am not over hyper Jane, it's my grandsons first birthday. He only turns one once. It's not like we had a gathering for TJ's birthday." Angela replied and she put Henry on the sofa. Taking out her camera, she began to quickly snap away at the toddler.

"Jane your mother is excited for her grandsons birthday, as you should be. When the photographer comes, he'll start taking photos of the whole day. How lovely will it be to have a whole album of professional pictures" turning to look at her best friend, Jane could see the joy within her eyes. She knew that Maura wanted to go all out for this day because she treated Henry like her own.

"You managed to book the photographer? Oh Janie, Maura showed me some of his work and it's incredible. Oh the photos are going to look so good. I'm going to have to send some to your Aunts and Uncle's back in Italy, they would love to see our little Janie's son"

Smirking to herself Jane carried on helping Maura, to anyone that knew Jane then they would know she wouldn't want to make a fuss out of today. Money was always an issue, she knew that Maura had enough money that would be able to give Henry everything he ever wanted. When finding out she was pregnant, this had been her main concern. Was she financially stable to bring up a child? Maura had scooped up all her fears and brushed them under the carpet, she would be able to support them both even under Jane's reluctance's. Secretly Jane was glad that Maura had hired a photographer, it meant that her son was able to look back at his early days and understand that he was given the best in life and will still be given the best.

"Ah I guess it would be nice to have photos to look back on" Jane shrugged not letting her inner relief show.

"When Henry brings back his first girlfriend you and Maura will have something to show her. Oh I can just see it now Janie"

Both the detective and medical examiner started laughing, they had both picked up Angela's use of words "you and Maura." That's how it was going to be. They were a team.

It was quite a scene to picture and Jane could see it so clearly. Her and Maura relaxing on the sofa each with their respective drinks in their hand. A documentary would be playing in the background, most likely one that Maura made her sit and watch. A documentary that she has no interest in but seeing the concentration and enthusiasm on her best friend's face makes her intrigued to watch more. Their tranquil would be broken by the sound of the door opening and guests entering the house. Henry would he stood there with a girl, the shy look on their faces tell the older women that all the confidence they once had was gone. The evening would play out smoothly, the young girl would be a breath of fresh air into the three person family. Maura wouldn't wait too long before getting out all the photo albums of her dear Henry and embarrassing him truly, but that's what a mother does isn't it?

"Earth to Jane, where did you go then?" Angela nudged the brunette as she rested herself again the kitchen breakfast bar.

"huh what? I went no where" The detective shrugged off the matter and went back to helping with the food.

Watching Maura lift the little boy into the comfort of her own arms, Jane could not help but think of the future scenario her mind created. There was no doubt in her mind that Maura would be a part of Henry's future. Just like their previous argument, Maura had shown all the evidence that she knew what was best for Henry. This proved to Jane that Maura was in fact Henry's mother. She acted like a mother. Was it so bad that the mother's from the group think that he has two moms? She knew that Maura was the only person in her life that she would want to raise Henry with.

The detective was once again brought of her daydream, this time by the sound of the doorbell.

"Jane can you finish putting the last trays of food out with Angela while I go welcome the photographer" Adjusting Henry so he was sat comfortably against her hip, the medical examiner ventured to the front door. Opening it, she was welcomed with the look of a young man. He gave he appearance of a well mannered and raised man.

"Nicolas It's very nice to see you again" The older woman smiled as she shook the mans hand before moving aside to let him in.

"It's no problem Maura, it's always charming to work with your family." Peering down at the little boy Nicolas reached forward and playfully shook Henry's leg. "So this must be the birthday boy?."

Maura beamed as she looked down at him "Nicolas I would like you to meet Henry, Henry can you say hello?"

Staring between the two adults Henry's mouth curved into a smile "Rahrah no." Henry's smiled stayed on his face as he put one of his little hands in front of his eyes, as if he was hiding from the new guest.

"We haven't yet learnt how to repeat words from other people yet, we are certainly getting there"

Leading Nicolas through to the open planned kitchen, Maura made small talk as she gestured for the two Italians to come and join her. "Jane, Angela this is Nicolas Walter. He is my mother's personal photographer, he's worked alongside the Isles Foundation for many years" She proudly stated.

Angela was the first to made her presence known "Oh Mr Walter, Maura showed me some of your work. It's incredible, I'm so pleased that you've agreed to take pictures of my grandbaby"

"The expressions upon my clients faces when they see the finishing product shows me that what I do is giving them happiness. It's my pleasure to be here for Henry's birthday"

Being nudged by her mother indicated that she herself should really thank this gentleman. "Yeah um, thanks for doing this"

Smiling back at Jane, Nicolas started to prepare and set up his equipment just outside the back door. He chose this area as he believed the natural sunlight would give the best shots.

"Now he is here, how long till the other people come?" Jane sighed.

"I told them to come at 2pm. I knew you would want some time with Henry and your family before the women from the group arrive"

"Maura how many times do I have to tell you? They are your family as well. I'm surprised your big brain hasn't manage to store that piece of information yet"

Shrugging her shoulders Maura brought Henry closer to her body, needing to feel the comfort from the little boy who was clueless to what was going on, he was more interested in the necklace that hugged the skin of his protector. Pressing her lips to the dark hair atop of the little boys hair, Maura breathed in the smell of Henry.

"Ma will you get over here and tell Maura that our family is hers as well" The detective moaned as she made her way over to the pair.

Closing her arms around Maura so they were looking down at Henry she meaningfully whispered "I know you have a guard up but from the minute you were introduced into mad life of the Rizzoli's you became family. I'm sure Henry will tell you the exact same thing when he's able to talk." Placing a chaste kiss to the side of the examiners head, Jane smiled to herself.

"Every word Jane just said is true Maura, you're part of the family. We have a doctor in the family, and you're not getting away from us that easily" The older Italian joked as she too basked Maura into a hug.

Smiling down at herself Maura was relieved. Being afraid to love someone and being loved was always an issue for her. Being a part of this family showed her that she was capable of being loved and was capable of loving other people. Her smile only got bigger as she discretely put her hand on her head where her best friend's lips had briefly been moments ago.

"Enough of this now, I'm going to go entertain my son before Frankie and that arrive" The detective spoke as she took the boy from Maura's arms and walked to the front of the couch where a small wicker basket was placed. The basket contained a variety of toys.

/

It wasn't long after that the rest of the Rizzoli clan had arrived to Maura's house. Everyone you could think of was there - Frankie, Tommy, Lydia, TJ. Both the detective and examiner had gone out their way to invite their closest friends from head quarters. By closets friends, it meant that Sean, Vince, Susie and Nina were among the guests too. Everyone knew there was someone missing, someone who should have been here to see the young boy grow up. Although life for this family goes on, they still make the presence of their beloved friend known.

Strolling to where Maura was stood in the lounge with a beer in his hands Frankie made conversation with her "So.. I hear there are some other mother's coming to this party then?"

"You heard correct, I invited some of the women from the mommy and me group that I take Henry too"

"I thought Jane was taking him too that?" The younger Rizzoli questioned. It wasn't a secret that Maura was a huge part of his nephew's life, he would believe that Maura would become a legal second parent to the little boy as his father wasn't in the picture.

"She didn't want to take him it's not really her scene" She admitted as she checked her watch "They should be arriving soon, I should go tell Jane"

Henry was sat on top of a mat that was positioned in front of a white screen, he was currently getting his photo's taken by Nicholas. Jane was stood behind the camera talking directly at her son trying to get him to smile. He would smile, but wouldn't let anyone see his two teeth. He's two teethed smile was both Maura and Jane's favourite.

Henry turned his head as he saw Maura approach his mother, his hands instantly outstretched in front of him and he started opening and closing his fists. Squealing at the sight of Maura, he started to make noises "rahrah rahrah rahrah!"

Turning to the little boy who was trying to get her attention, Maura's heart was instantly melted. Nicolas seemed to draw in the energy from the room and began entertaining Henry in order for him to smile into the camera.

"Jane the mother's from the group will be arriving shortly" Maura informed as they both looked on at the little boy who seemed to have now warmed to the photographers presence.

Releasing a sigh the brunette lead her best friend back into the house "Tell me again who's coming?"

"There's only three mothers and all the children are 2 and under" Maura began telling Jane the backgrounds of the women and their children. She just hoped that this day would go smoothly, inviting people round her house wasn't the issue. It was if any of the mothers decided to pry into their business and wonder if the little boy had a father, a question that many people had asked Jane in the past year.

"So when one of them asks me what it's like to bring up my son with his other mother what do you want me to say?" Jane questioned as she rubbed her face firmly.

"I doubt you're going to get asked that Jane. Just tell the truth, I won't lie you know that I can't lie. I certainly wouldn't want to cause a scene at Henry's party"

"Oh we all know you can't lie Doctor Isles" Jane smirked as she raised her eyebrows at the examiner. The doctor slowly opened her mouth before running her tongue along them. The Italian stared intently at the other woman. _Doctor Isles you are playing with fire._

The best friends were interrupted by the sound of the front door. Maura smoothed down her outfit before making her way to the front door. She quickly turned around and mouthed "behave" to the detective.

Opening the door she was welcomed by two of the three guests. Giving them one of her well known smiles she gestured for the two separate families into her home. By this time Jane had made her way over to the group of woman.

"Shannon, Tina I would like you to meet Henry's mother Jane" The medical examiner beamed as she watched the three introduce them self to each other.

In her mind, Jane was doing a full observation of the two woman. The first woman who introduced herself as Shannon was just an inch smaller than Maura when she had her heels on, her hair housed curls that could give Jane's a run for her money. Shannon held herself to be a well mannered, educated and high class woman. She wore a grey skirt suit, to which Jane thought was not a good choice of outfit when spending day surrounded by toddlers. Tina was the complete opposite to Shannon, she resembled a typical earth mother. Dressed down in a wife beater and black maternity trousers, Jane received a very warm and calm vibe from her.

"Thank you both for coming" The detective smiled "and who are these two little guys"

Raising the sleeping baby that was nestled under a hand knitted blanket Tina quietly spoke "This is Finn, he's 11 weeks old" Jane could see how much this woman was glowing, she was oozing with love and pride the newborn. She remembers that feeling all too well.

Shannon was next to speak as she placed her hand on the toddlers head "This is Massimo although he only responds to Max"

Crouching down to the little boys level, Jane held out her hand "Hi there Max!" The little boy grabbed hold of his mother's leg before moving to hide behind it. Laughing to herself Jane tried again "Do you like cars Max?" this seemed to get through to the boy, he slightly nodded against Shannon's leg "Henry has some in the garden that I'm sure he would like to share with you." Max held his arms out to the detective, who in returned lifted him onto her hip.

Excusing herself from the group Jane made her way outside with Max. "She's become so maternal since having Henry" Maura spoke as she took the women into the garden.

Angela was first to approach the group as she saw the eyes of new children. "I'm Jane's mom Angela. A newborn! he so cute" The oldest Rizzoli's facial expressions said it all, she was going to get her hands on Finn before the party was over.

Getting herself well acquainted with the new guests, Angela began reeling off all the stories about Henry since he entered this world. Being the proud grandmother of another boy, Angela was just beaming with pride. She would tell stories to anyone who listened.

Maura looked around her garden and was overcome with a sense of happiness. Everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves. Angela had the two new guests intrigued in a conversation which she knew all too well would be a baby story about Henry. In Angela's arms was a sleeping Finn, Maura laughed to herself. It suprised her how long it had taken Angela to retrieve the baby from his mother's arms. Jane was sat on a blanket with Henry, Max and TJ, small toy cars were in the middle of all four of them. Something funny must have been said because she heard the famous laugh coming from the youngest Rizzoli sibling. Tommy had his head thrown back as Frankie playfully got him in a headlock. The atmosphere was filled with laughter, chuckles and small talk. Nicolas was in he background snapping photographs of everyone, as if he was a fly on the wall. To Maura, this is what family days were supposed to be about.

Shannon excused herself from the conversation and headed over to where her son was. She lightly tapped her hand on Jane's shoulder before smiling down at her "I have to say, Henry is the absolute double of you Jane"

Things like this made Jane smile, she would rather have her son look like her clone then for him to resemble his father. "He does doesn't he?" she replied as she stroked his tanned cheek.

"It must have been such a rewarding feeling to find a sperm donor that had the same features as you?"

It took Jane a second for the question to register in her mind before she realised what Shannon was saying. "Excuse me?"

"Henry, you and Maura are his parents so either you picked a donor that looked like Maura and your features were too dominate so that's why he looks like your clone. Or you used her eggs and a donor that looked like you" Shannon stated as she stood with her arms crossed.

Jane cursed under her breath "I doubt you're going to get asked that Jane." Just her luck to get asked this with Maura out of the room. How on earth was she supposed to get round this one.

**I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review, favourite or follow this story. My private messages are open too so if you want to have a chat about something in this story then feel free xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys, my apologise that I haven't updated this in forever. I lost my muse for writing and due to finishing my a levels.. I had no time. I apologise again, but I hope you enjoy this filler chapter. **

Jane was stunned.

How was she supposed to answer this question. Maura never told her what to say if they had been asked, it's not like she would be able to carry the story on. God forbid the severity of Maura's hives if they carried the story on.

"Wait wait I know" Shannon had one hand in the air and the other on her hip. "Maura used her eggs and a donor that looked like you, a familiar person perhaps?" Arching an eyebrow up, the woman continued "so that means, Henry has a father and he could possibly be in this room?"

What has just happened? Jane thought. They had gone from one extreme to the next. One moment the best friends were using unknown donors, and now they used someone close to them as a donor. This situation was getting too complicated for Jane to handle.

"Henry doesn't have a father" a stern faced Jane spoke as she moved away from the boys who were still content with playing on the blanket. "Maura and I would like to keep the details of Henry's background to ourselves, at the end of the day he's the most important thing that came out of it."

"I understand that Jane, I didn't mean to pry into your personal lives I was just curious." The higher class women spoke apologetically.

"Can you watch them while I go and find out if the cake is ready?" Jane motioned to the boys on the blanket.

Smiling gently Shannon went and made her way towards the blanket while Jane went back inside the house. Eagerly looking round the first floor of the beacon hill house. The brunette searched for her best friend, getting no luck she ventured upstairs and with no surprise, she found Maura buried deep in her closet.

"Do I want to know what you're doing?"

The sudden voice startled Maura who jumped back holding a single shoe. "Tina spilt her drink onto my shoes and I couldn't carry on wearing them, so I came up here to try and find another pair that would go with this outfit. I've let my closet get so disorganised I can't find the other shoe."

Looking around at the closet Jane had to muffle a laugh, the closet was more organised than her own life was. Each shoe was placed on top of their boxes. Getting down on her knees, the brunette bent forward to the back of the closet where she found the missing shoe. Pulling it back out, she was welcomed with the thankful smile of her best friend.

"Thank you Jane! I started panicking when I couldn't find the other shoe. I have no other shoes that go with this outfit. I was going to have to completely change and at such short notice with children around I couldn't think of an alternative" The doctor quickly muttered without breathing a word.

"Maura breathe, you have your shoe and anyway we have more important things to worry about"

"What's happened? Is Henry okay? What's happened to him?" Maura instinctively went into a maternal mode, all these different scenarios raced round her head. She'd only been gone twenty minutes, how could someone of happened in such a short space of time.

"Hey woah chill, Henry is fine and happy" Jane reasured her best friend as she gently rubbed her back. "Shannon asked me if we chose a donor that looks like me or you'

"She did what?"

"She came up with the conclusion that we used your eggs and a donor who we know, she thinks Henry's father is downstairs" The brunette explained as she paced around the room.

Maura approached her best friend, the expression displayed on the brunette's face was anything but calm. "Jane calm down, it's not like you told her a definite answer"

"That's not the point Maur, if Shannon goes around asking my family, you know ma"

"Angela wouldn't say anything to put us both in a situation" The detective raised her eyebrow at this remark, Angela would defiantly do something like this.

….

Shannon sat comfortably on the blanket supervising the children that were more interested in the small button toy that was led out in front of them. She couldn't help but think to this odd situation regarding the little boy sat in front of her. Scanning the people who were in the garden, she tried to make heads or tails over who could be related to Henry.

There. Her focus fell on a pair of men who were engrossed in a conversation. They were around the same height as each other but smaller than Jane, they both shared remarkable resemblance to Jane as well. Glancing back at Henry, she made the observation that the boy looked striking similar to the older looking man.

In the meantime, another guest had joined Shannon at the blanket. The woman was smaller than her with blonde hair and a very child like vibe about her.

"I don't think we've met, I'm Shannon Max's mother" The upper class woman spoke as she held her hand out.

"Oh hiya I'm Lydia TJ's mother"

Nodding her head Shannon picked up a toy to get the attention of the children in front of her. Henry sat up and raised his arms making fists with his hands like he had done previously in the day.

'What's up little man? Lydia cooed at the child as he looked at her intently. The only reply the young woman got was the moving of the bottom lip, Henry's face began to scrunch up as his lip puckered out further. Moment's later a cry came form the little boy.

Hearing the cry Frankie made his way over to his nephew and gathered him up in his arms "Hey there little guy, why the tears?" Frankie bounced the infant up while he stroked his hair down " You're a Rizzoli, we have to be brave"

"Oh so you're related to Jane then?" Shannon questioned as she gazed at the man and child.

"I'm Jane's brother Frankie" He introduced himself as he shifted Henry to offer his hand to Shannon.

Shaking his hand in a friendly gesture, Shannon shifted on the spot. "You're Henry's uncle then? He's such a loved little boy, he has so many people around him."

"Any grandchild of my ma is heavily loved, he's the centre of our Janies world.'

"I noticed that he's the centre of Maura's world as well, they are both inseparable at the mommy classes" Shannon spoke.

"Whats Maura like in this classes? I bet she tells you all the facts and figures of child learning" Frankie joked, from the moment they were all told about Janes pregnancy, Maura would tell them week by week the size of the baby and the stages of growth it was at.

"She absolutely glows, her and Henry are the poster perfect mother and son. She doesn't stop talking about Henry, it's clear to see she thinks the world of him"

"Henry has changed both their lives so much, Jane especially. Whenever we get a tough case she knows she has to call it quits at some point, for Henry's sake" Frankie gently smiled. "Jane's just thankful for Maura, you know if Jane doesn't have Henry then there's a high chance he's in his Maura's arms"

"He's safe in his mommy's arms, aren't you Henry?" She reached over to tickle Henry's side but was greeted by a grunt then the slow release of small tears.

Feeling confused at the statement Shannon made, Frankie didn't press anymore on it just excused himself to go find his sister or Maura, or apparently his nephews other mommy. Just his luck, as he approached the kitchen both women were walking towards him.

Jane was the first to react to the sight of an unhappy Henry, she lifted him from Frankies arms into hers before running her hand up and down his back. Maura was close on her tail, approaching the brunette she gently rubbing the back of his head. Her hand moved onto his back where she was met with the detectives hand, without thinking nothing of it she placed her hand on top of Janes.

"So Jane, I just had an interesting conversation with one of the moms"

Sighing to herself Jane piped up "let me guess, Shannon wants to know how me and Maura conceived Henry?"

Raising his eyebrow Frankie awkwardly shifted on the spot while looking at his sister and her best friends hands "Well no, she just mentioned how Maura was Henry's mommy. What are you on about?"

Looking down at Maura, the women shared a glance at one another before gently smiling. "Some of the mothers think Henry has two moms, it's easier then to explain the whole story. Jane doesn't want everyone to know what happened, we haven't denied it we're just not going into detail about it"

"If they ask you again, just say as long as Henry's happy we are, Frankie please? I don't want to explain the background on it" Jane pleaded.

Holding his hands up Frankie nodded "Fine fine, I won't say anything, but you better hurry up with the cake before Ma gets into a conversation with Shannon"

"Cake yes! I could do with some cake" the brunette detective smirked.

"Jane would you take Henry into the garden while myself and Frankie get the cake ready" Jane nodded at her best friend and made her way to the garden.

/

Jane gathered all the guests up and had them surround the high hair that was placed in the centre of the garden. Henry sat contently in the high chair, fingers in his mouth as he studied the people that were stood in front of him. His mom to his right engaged in a conversation with his nonna, her hand gently resting on his back. His eyes lit up and she heard the familiar sound of his rah rah.

Maura entered the garden with Frankie to her right, he held the birthday cake as she started the traditional birthday song. As all the guests joined in, she made her way to stand on Henry's left. Mirroring the image of Jane, Maura's hand rested on Henry's back as she sung to him.

Frankie placed the cake in front of Henry before moving away, Henry's hand immediately gravitated towards the fire lit candles but his hand was soon stopped by Maura.

"Oh Janie blow the candles out for him!" Angela cooed as she stood with multiple cameras in her hand, eager to get the perfect shot. "Don't forget to make a wish Henry"

"Ma he only says a few words, how is he gonna be able to make a wish?"

"Make a wish for the kid Rizzoli" Korsak bellowed from the group of guests.

"Better listen to Uncle Korsak aye Henry" the detective replied as she held Henry's hand in the air.

She glanced around at the scene before her. Her family and friends surrounding the trio with smiles upon their face, Henry had managed to get his small hand away from Maura's and onto the side of the cake. Maura's face was both a picture of shock and happiness. Jane really studied her best friend, her eyes were lit up at the sight of Henry with icing in his hands, the smile that was upon her face brought out the one dimple in her cheek. Maura was in her happy place. Thinking to herself, Jane wouldn't change anything. She felt at home, she was at such ease with everyone.

Quickly thinking of wish, Jane nudged Maura and motioned to the cake. The best friends both held one of Henry's hand before blowing the candles out. They were met with the small chuckle from Henry, the little boy really wanted to get his hands on that cake. The two older women released his hands and watched as they instantly smacked down on the top of the cake. The audience around him all began to laugh, they all knew the little boy would not be clean given five minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! I can't apologise enough for the lack of updates this story has received, I keep losing muse. I'm meant to be revising for my exams but kept thinking about this story, so I spent all afternoon writing this up. I hope you like it? Sorry again. **

"Man I didn't think Henry was going to go to sleep!" Jane sighed as she retrieved a beer from the fridge before sitting down next to Maura on the couch.

"I'm surprised you were in his room for longer, he was sleep on me for a while after the cake." Maura spoke as she started to hand Jane a stack of envelopes "Now all the guests have gone, we can make a start with the cards."

Groaning to herself Jane threw her head back against the couch "Can we leave this till tomorrow? Who knew being round a bunch of babies could be this exhausting."

The party had been a success, which in Maura's mind was no surprise. They had managed to stop Shannon from asking any more about Henry's history. Once the cake had been cut the main topic of conversation amongst the mothers was the sight of their children playing with the cake rather than eating it. The men at the parry engrossed in conversations about the latest Red Sox match, which again in Maura's mind was no surprise.

Jane had to admit to herself that she enjoyed the party more than she thought she would and more than she was going to admit to Angela. Henry had been spoiled by everyone who came, she knew that both her and Maura wouldn't have to buy him any more toys until his second birthday. Yet they both knew that wouldn't stop his doting nonna from buying him more.

Shifting to face the brunette, Maura briefly looked at the envelopes in her hand before looking at up Jane. "You have two options, you either sit and open birthday cards or we can have a serious talk about Casey."

"Or I can sit here and watch the recorded game, while you open the cards?"

"Jane."

Throwing her hands up in the air, Jane placed her beer on the table before reaching for the first envelope.

The pair sat in silence as they each opened the envelopes in their own piles, the only conversation that was shared was the occasional "look how cute this card is" comment that Jane would share as she passed another first birthday card to Maura. She had received cards from everyone her and Maura knew. Not admitting to anyone out-loud, Jane was gob-smacked by the amount of love and well wishes her son received.

Opening another card from her pile, Jane gently spoke "I didn't put Casey on the birth certificate because I was scared."

Maura was taken back by the confession "I thought it was because he hadn't made any contact with you through the pregnancy?" Maura knew there was more to it but she didn't want to express her own opinion as to why he wasn't on the certificate. This was the first time Jane had openly started to speak about Casey, so Maura suppressed her own thoughts and listened.

"When we were engaged, he always spoke about me and him getting married and becoming that stereotypical family. I'd stay at home with the children and play the happy housewife while he went out and worked. That was never an option for me y'know? I couldn't give up my badge but a part of me was happy that someone saw a future with me."

Maura lowered her head, she knew how much Casey had meant to Jane prior to the break up, yet she couldn't help but feel a clench in her heart. On many occasions both her and Jane would speak about their lives to together. How Maura would still force Jane to eat kale when she was in her retirement. Maura had even thought about how Jane would still stomp her feet like a child when it came to shopping for wedding dresses. It was inevitable, they both knew at some point in their life together they would end up being a bride and their constant companionship would falter.

"So when I told him I was pregnant, the look on his face said it all. The endless conversations about our future was all a lie. He said he couldn't do it and that was it. How could I let my son know his father didn't want him?"

"Oh Jane."

"The worst part about it is during the pregnancy, I couldn't shake the feeling that he would come back when Henry was born and demand custody. I was scared he would accuse me of loving my badge more than my own baby."

Jane wasn't aware of the tears that fell from her face until she felt Maura wipe them with her fingers. Brushing Maura's fingers off, Jane wiped her face before standing up.

"Jane listen to me, everyone in our lives know just how much you love Henry. No one doubts your love for him."

"I thought if Casey wasn't on the birth certificate he wouldn't have any rights to Henry, then no one could take my son away" Jane's voice started to tremble.

Approaching the detective, Maura gently rubbed Jane's back "You and I both know that nobody is going to take Henry from you, from his family and more importantly from me. I won't let that happen."

"But what if it does Maur? What are we going to do?"

Guiding Jane back to the couch, Maura took her hands in her own "If Casey knew what was best for his safety he wouldn't come back to Boston. On the surprise circumstances that he does, we will deal with it. I have the best Lawyer Jane, everything will be okay."

"If anything happens, you have to promise me you'll take care of Henry?"

Maura was taken back by Jane's sense of vulnerability, there was only limited amount of times Maura had seen Jane vulnerable and each time it broke her heart that little bit more.

"Is that even a question?"

Resting her head against the smaller women's shoulder, Jane couldn't help but smile through the tears. She trusted Maura with her life, there was no one in her life that she would rather take care of her son but Maura.

Maura wrapped her arm around the detective pulling her into an embrace, she didn't say anything just let Jane calm herself down. Jane clung onto her best friend as she let the tears freely fall from her face, burying her head further into Maura she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She had always been the strong one between the two, there wasn't a day that went by where she didn't put a strong face on. Not for herself. For Maura. For Henry.

After some time, Jane composed herself before sitting up "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising?"

"Well for starters I ruined your blouse, I doubt you can get rid of the gross mixture of tears and snot from it."

Shaking her head, Maura put a finger underneath Jane's chin and lifted it towards herself. Jane held a strong gaze with her "You never ever have to apologise for showing your emotions Jane."

"I can't even control my emotions, how weak is that" Jane laughed before attempting to stand up out of the doctor's grasp.

Before she realised what she was doing Maura had wrapped her hand around Jane's wrist pulling her back down the couch. "You are not weak Jane, you have gone through more traumatic experiences in the past decade then average people go through in their entire life span."

"You don't need to remind me-"

"Would you let me finish?"

Raising both her hands in defeat, Jane nodded.

"Every single event that was presented to you, you survived. I've lost count the amount of times you've come to aid my rescue. Not anyone else, but you Jane. I'm still alive because of you and now look, you have a beautiful little son. The circumstances he was conceived in wasn't the best but you swallowed your pride and changed your life for him, there isn't a weak bone in your body Rizzoli."

Jane glanced at Maura and gently smiled "You haven't called me Rizzoli in a while."

"I could call you something else if you don't accept what I just said."

"Ok ok Maur I get it, I'm strong I saved your life and you're grateful."

Nodding to herself Maura reached over and grabbed Jane's hand, she reconnected them like they were earlier. "Promise me, that you will never think of yourself as weak again?"

"I can't promise you that."

"Jane look at me." And so Jane did.

Leaning forward Maura placed a gentle kiss on Jane's lips, she held her lips there for a moment taking in the feel of the soft lips underneath her own. Pulling back she looked at a shocked Jane

"Can you promise me now?"

Jane didn't give Maura an answer she just simply crashed their lips together kissing her best friend with force. No permission wasn't requested as they both tangled their tongues together. Maura's hand quickly found their way into the dark mane as Jane gripped both her thighs and pulled her to sit in her lap.

With both her legs straddling Jane's lap, Maura continued the passionate battle between their tongues. Jane couldn't stop her hands form running up and down Maura's back until she reached the one asset on her best friend that she could never take her eyes off. Jane squeezed the denim clad ass which resulted in Maura moaning into her mouth. God she could do this all day.

Just as she was about to move her lips down towards Maura's neck a cry erupted through the montior that was on the table infront. Ripping their lips of one another the pair, who were still in the same position, just stared into each other's eyes as they waited for their breathing to calm down.

"I.. um.. should go see to him." Jane muttered as she tried to move Maura from her lap.

Maura quickly removed herself from Jane's lap and walked towards the stairs "You stay here, I'll go to him."

Maura didn't want for an answer as she made her way upstairs. Upon her arrival, she was met the sight of a distraught little boy. His hair was clung to his face with sweat, his eyes were swollen from the tears that fell so forcefully down his cheeks. "Oh sweetheart, what's the mattter?"

Maura picked up the little boy and gathered him in her arms, his instantly clung to her. His hands gripped her neck with such force she could feel his nails digging in. For the second time that night, she held a crying Rizzoli in her arms. She swayed gently as she quietly sung a lullaby in his ear.

Else where, Jane Rizzoli was sat on the couch in the same position Maura had left her in.

What had just happened?

She had just engaged in intimate moment with her best friend. With Maura. Bringing her hand up to her lips, she traced the outlining of them as she still felt the feeling of Maura's lips on hers. She found herself missing the warmth of Maura's lips on hers, the feeling of their tongues battling together. She suddenly felt the air close in her own. She gulped down the rest of her beer before making her way outside into the garden.

What has just happened?


End file.
